Pets2
HOME Basic Attributes We know in MOW our heroes have 4 basic attributes, which are Power, Command, Physique and Intelligence, and each of them will determine heroes’ different abilities. Similarly, our Pets also have four basic attributes, they are: Brutal --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's attack power and Brutal Skill effect. Crafty --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's Defense Power and Crafty Skill effect. Vitality --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's HP and Vitality Skill effect. Wisdom --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's MP and Wisdom Skill effect. According with it, we have 4 different Pet types: Brutal Pet--- with higher max brutality Crafty Pet--- with higher max crafty Vitality Pet--- with higher max vitality Wisdom Pet --- with higher max wisdom Every Pet will differ from each other according to an index named Composite Grade. It is the grade of your Pet's various qualities. The higher the grade is, the better the Pet quality is. Aptitude, Growth Rate, and Skill influence composite grade. The final grade will influence the upgrading of your Pet's Star Level. Composite Grade is determined by the following elements, we will describe them separately. Aptitude - The higher Pet aptitude is the more effects Pet Skills will have. You can improve Pet’s aptitude through feeding it, and get such Pet foods by attacking killing monsters, joining events, purchase in the shop, etc. For example if a pet has a high aptitude in Brutal skills then its brutal skills will be more effective. Growth Rate - The higher the Growth Rate is the more attribute points that will be gained for Pet upgrades. You can offer some toys to your Pet to play with in order to increase their growth rate. For such Pet toys, you can get them by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joining events, purchase in the shop, etc. Max growth rate is determined by the pet’s star level. 2-star pet's max growth rate is 2, 3-star pet's max growth rate is 4, 4-star pet's max growth rate is 6, 5-star pet's max growth rate is 8. Pet Skills - When your Pet’s attributes reach the appropriate requirements, they can learn corresponding skills which can greatly help you in the battle. You can get Pet Skill Books by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joining events, purchase in the shop, etc. We just talked about Pet Star Level, Growth Rate, and how Star Level will upgrade when Composite Grade reaches required points. To be specific, the required Points are: 761 points for 2-star, 1122 points for 3-star, 1600 points for 4-star, 2205 points for 5-star. When you just get a Pet, its quality will generally be determined by its color: white, green, blue and purple, each quality level is better than the previous one. However, assume that two players both get purple pets, they may have different qualities to start. If you want to have the strongest Pet possible when you start, a Pet Reviving Stone should be considered. Just click “Refresh” in Pet interface and use Reviving Stone, it will help a Pet restore base attributes RANDOMLY! You can try your luck to achieve your desired stats. However, if you want to reset attribute points you have already applied, you need to choose “Rebirth” instead of “Refresh”. There are other pet items as well. Skill Box Stone - Item to increase skill boxes on pets. Use it by clicking on "add box" in the Pet Interface, after using the Pet will randomly get a low level skill. Skill Protection Gem - When a Pet is learning new a Skill, use this item to prevent overlapping of an already learned Skill. When the Skill boxes are full, you cannot use a Skill Protection Gem. Star-Upgrading Gem - Gem required for upgrading Pet's Star Level. By now, you have a general idea about Pets. But don’t forget there is also an important stat that will influence your Pets: Faithfulness. A Pet’s death will reduce its Faithfulness and when pet's Faithfulness is lower than 50; the pet can't join a battle with hero. Don’t worry! You can play with your Pets to keep and increase their faithfulness.